FISHIES CLICHE 2
by fishie
Summary: more stupity from the mind of fishie! doesn't that sound fun?!


FISHIE'S CLICHÉ *2* 

(A/N: Since you all seemed to like my other cliché, *sniff sniff, thank you, thank you! * I decided to write another one! Aren't you proud? Well if you fan fic authors think I deserve some omnipotent fan fic author's powers, tell me in the reviews kay? BTW, if you happen to notice a new author known as babygirl, she is my annoying lil sis, who likes to review fics without actually reading them.So if she writes any fics, feel free to spam them if she spammed yours. LoL. Okay, on with the fic!)

*Fishie lies back on her bed and sips her floating can of Dr. Pepper. She is still in the clutches of the BFFACC mental institution. They aren't aware of the laptop she sneaked in with her. Fishie logs on to FanFiction.Net and rereads some of her favorite stories. As she is reading one of Steve-0's funny stories, she finds herself in Animorphs land again, sitting on a bale of hay in Cassie's barn. *

"Dang it!" yells Fishie. "I didn't even write a fic this time!"

The Animorphs stare at her. 

"Ohhh," says Jake. "It's because you were looking at fan fic on the computer. The BFFACC install video cameras in the rooms you know."

"No I didn't know," grumbles Fishie. "Where was I in the last fic then?"

"I believe you were about to strangle Marco," Rachel pipes up. "You know, because he dissed your poems."

"Rachel!" yells Marco.

"Oh yeah…" Fishie says. "Oh Mar-co!" she sings.

Marco runs and locks himself in a cage sitting on the ground of Cassie's barn.

"Dang," says Fishie. "That woulda been fun! Oh well, I'll have to torture the rest of you."

"But you still don't have the omnipotent fan fic writers powers," says Tobias.

"So? I can still…uh…well…I can…dang help me out here!" Fishie gets annoyed.

"Nope," says Jake. "We have to go do one of those suicidal mission thingys that everyone hates. Sorry!" 

"Remember, we have the morphing powers, not you." Rachel says.

"Aha!" Fishie says, a light bulb appears over her head. "Stupid thing," Fishie says, yanking the light bulb away and tossing it into a garbage can. 

"So, what do you mean by aha?" Marco asked from his cage.

"You'll see," Fishie smiles evilly. She walks across the barn and picks up a cage. She looks under it, where a small trapdoor is concealed. Fishie pulls out…the blue morphing cube!

The Animorphs scream. 

"Put the box down," Rachel warns. Fishie grins.

"Not a chance."

Rachel gets frustrated and morphs quickly to grizzly bear. Fishie screams and climbs up into the hayloft, dropping the box, unfortunately. 

Rachel picks up the box and demorphs. She grins at Fishie. Fishie sticks her tongue out. She jumps down from the loft, nearly breaking both her legs.

*Just then, Fishie finds herself back at her room at the BFFACC. She hears somebody coming and quickly shoves her laptop under her bed. Suddenly Fishie hears a crash and sees somebody threw a rock through her door window. She goes to pick up the rock when a walkie-talkie is thrown through the hole. It hits Fishie square in her head. 

"Ouch!" yells Fishie, rubbing her head.

A voice comes through the walkie-talkie. 

"Shhh…Fishie, it's ~Utahraptor~;)! Pack up all your stuff! Me and Steve-0 are breaking you out!"

"Yay!" yells Fishie. She pauses. "Why?"

"That's the part I'm really not sure about," says ~Utahraptor~;) through the walkie-talkie.

Fishie shrugs and stuffs everything into her tiny cloth bag. As she shoves her dresser through, she hears a faint "Ouch!" Fishie looks into the bag and sees that her dresser fell on Marco, who somehow escaped his cage. 

"Oops," says Fishie.

Suddenly the door slams open, knocking Fishie over. ~Utahraptor~;) is standing there in the doorway.

"Oops," 

Fishie gets back up. She jumps up, yanks the video camera off the wall, and stomps it into the ground. 

Fishie and ~Utahraptor~;) run out of the room. They meet up with Steve-0 in the lobby. Nobody in the mental institution seemed to notice as all three of them sneaked out of the door.

The next day there was a major news story on KDKA, the Pittsburgh news channel.

"Yesterday at the Bad Fan Fic Authors Control Center, there was a major break out. About 73 confined fan fic authors escaped," the reporter said. 

Fishie turned the TV off and clapped her hands. 

"Hahaha…the fan fic authors are back."


End file.
